Kamen Rider Fourze (Rider)
Gentaro Kisaragi Student.jpg| Gentaro Kisaragi|link=Gentaro Kisaragi Kamen Rider Fourze.jpg| Kamen Rider Bujin Fourze|link=Kamen Rider Bujin Fourze States ﻿Kamen Rider Fourze's forms are called . On his back that is kept in all of his forms is a hover pack, which he can use to either keep him afloat or extend his jumps. By pushing the Enter Lever on the Fourze Driver after switching on between one and four Astroswitches, Fourze can activate a , whether it be a special attack or a finishing move. *'Height': 200 cm. *'Weight': 95 kg. *'Rider Stats' **'Punching Power': 2.5 tons **'Kicking Power': 6.3 tons **'Highest Jump': 20 m. **'Fastest Speed': 100 m. per 6.2 seconds **'(Rider) Rocket Drill (Space) Kick': 15 tons is Kamen Rider Fourze's white/default form, which can be accessed without any specific Astroswitch. By using the Rocket and Drill Modules, Fourze can perform the Limit Break. Later, after he accepts the title of "Kamen Rider", he renames it to include "Rider" in the name for the . A variation of this is the which is performed outside of Earth's atmosphere from transportation of the Massigler. When pushing the Enter Lever a second time while still under the power of the first Limit Break, Fourze can perform the Double Limit Break, where the auras around the Rocket and Drill Modules are enlarged and allowing Fourze to bore through things his initial Limit Break couldn't do before, but it depletes the Cosmic Energy inside the Switches and needs time to fully recharge. The third alternative Base States' Limit Break is the , where Fourze has push down the Enter Lever four times and allowing to pierce through any Zodiarts with maximum power. Appearances: OOO Wonderful, Episodes 1-14, Movie War Mega Max, 15-24, Super Hero Taisen, 25-44, Space is Here, 45-48, Movie War Ultimatum, Super Hero Taisen Z, Wizard 52-53, Kamen Rider Taisen - Elek= Elek States *'Height': 200 cm. *'Weight': 97 kg. *'Rider Stats' **'Punching Power': 2.1 tons **'Kicking Power': 6.3 tons **'Maximum Jump Height': 20 m. **'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 5.8 seconds is Kamen Rider Fourze's golden form accessed by the powers of the Elek Switch. In Elek States, Fourze is able to control electricity and use the Elek Module Billy the Rod. Elek States' offensive powers are exactly the same as Base States, but it has greater defense and its weight has been increased to 97 kg. Kamen Rider Fourze is initially unable to activate Elek States during the first use of the Elek Switch, due to not being familiar with the Switch's States-changing powers, causing its electrical abilities to backfire onto him. After Gentaro's experience in befriending JK, he realizes that he has to "befriend" the Elek Switch, enabling the transformation into Elek States without any unwanted side-effects. If the Elek Switch is flipped off while in the Billy the Rod, it would cancel out the Elek States and turn Fourze back into his Base States. Elek Module Billy the Rod The is a lightning rod-like Module accessed by the Elek Switch to function as a sword. Along the cross-guard is a series of sockets for a built-in plug on the Module to access different ways to unleash a electrical current into an attack, arranged into a triangle formation. The left socket energizes the blade, electrifying anything it hits for extra damage. The top socket energizes the blade, but it fires energy slashes when swung, allowing for ranged attacks. The right socket, when the blade is swung, sends three pulses of electricity to immobilize a Zodiarts. By setting in the Elek Switch into Billy The Rod's base, Fourze can initiate one of three Rider Slash Limit Breaks depending on which socket the plug is inserted in. *Left socket: *Top socket: , where Fourze swings Billy The Rod to send an arc of electricity with enough force to slash through the target with ease. Even the edges of the attack can do damage, as it's first usage had left environmental damage in the pavement. *Right socket: , where Fourze slams the tip of Billy The Rod into the ground, sending massive voltage into the ground, destroying it while disorientating/electrocuting the target. The alternative Limit Break for Elek States is the , where the Billy the Rod sends massive currents of electricity to the Drill Module. With Billy The Rod and the Winch Module, Kamen Rider Fourze can perform the attack by striking the Winch's cable with Billy the Rod while the Rod's cable is in the left socket. Appearances: Episodes 6-8, 10, 12-14, Movie War Mega Max, 15, 18-19, Super Hero Taisen, 25, 29, Space is Here, 48, Movie War Ultimatum, Wizard 52 - Fire= Fire States *'Height': 200 cm. *'Weight': 99 kg. *'Rider Stats' **'Punching Power': 2.8 tons **'Kicking Power: 7.0 tons **'Maximum Jump Height': 17 meters **'Maximum Running Speed': 100 meters per 6.5 seconds is Kamen Rider Fourze's red form accessed by the powers of the Fire Switch. In Fire States, Fourze is able to use the Fire Module Hee-Hackgun, which can change into either Flame Mode to shoot fire or Fire Extinguisher Mode to shoot fire-dousing foam. Fire States shows an increase in punching and kicking power, but suffers a loss of jumping height and its running speed is slower. Like Elek States, care must be taken when the Fire Switch is inserted into the Hi-Hackgun, as switching off the Fire Switch while in the Fire Module will result in Fourze being reverted back into Base States. Also, similar to how the Alter Zodiarts' pyrokinesis was the dormant power of the Ara constellation's Cosmic Energy, the dormant power of the Fire Switch's Cosmic Energy is to absorb heat-based attacks and store the power into the Switch. 'Fire Module Hee-Hackgun' The is a firearm-like Module accessed by the Fire Switch, enabling Kamen Rider Fourze to use it as a fireball launcher in or shoot fire-dousing foam in . On the toy Hee-Hackgun's box, it oddly refers to the different modes (in English letters) as "Flame Gun Mode" and "Quench Gun Mode". Fire Extinguisher Mode is accessed when Fourze attaches the Hee-Hackgun to his belt, then pulled on it to get the front half to extend out via tubing to exclude fire-dousing foam. By setting the Fire Switch into the Hi-Hackgun's first hand grip, Fourze can initiate one of two Rider Shooting Limit Breaks depending on its mode. *Flame Mode: , where Fourze either absorbs nearby thermal energy or channels pent-up absorbed thermal energy from the opponent's fiery attacks from within the Fire Switch before releasing it in a powerful fiery blast from the Hi-Hackgun. *Fire Extinguisher Mode: Unnamed, but it consists of Fourze firing water out of the Hi-Hackgun's nozzle like a fire hose. Fourze also has an unnamed Limit Break in conjunction with the Launcher and Gatling Switches where he fires a barrage of fire, missiles, and bullets to multiple targets. '''Appearances:' Episodes 9-14, Movie War Mega Max, 15-16, 18-19, 24, Super Hero Taisen, 29-30, 41, Space is Here, 48, Movie War Ultimatum }} - Super States= *'Height': 212 cm. *'Weight': 114 kg. *'Rider Stats' **'Punching Power': 2.8 tons **'Kicking Power': 6.4 tons **'Maximum Jump Height': 13 m. **'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 6.8 seconds is Kamen Rider Fourze's silver form accessed by the NS MagPhone, which splits into the two Magnet Switches: the N Magnet Switch and the S Magnet Switch. In terms of raw power, Magnet States is the strongest States. Kamen Rider Fourze's head becomes larger and extends to his shoulders. The orange stripes that is on his chest in Base States becomes red on the right side and blue on the left. The apparatus on his back in Base, Elek, and Fire States is upgraded to full-on boosters, most likely to lift the top-heavy armory of Magnet States. However, the design of Magnet States is the downfall of this States Change. As it takes up both Arm Basements, it limits Gentaro to use Leg Basement Switches. It should also be noted that Magnet States works best firing its cannons from a distance, as a strong enough close-combat specialist can overpower Magnet States. In Magnet States, Fourze have the ability to manipulate magnetism with the and on the right and left arm respectively and use the and which are equipped/placed on his left and right shoulders respectively to fire bolts of electromagnetism akin to a rail gun, which the movement is controlled by the NS MagPhone that has split into the Magnet Switches to be serve as joysticks in the Fourze Driver. The joysticks also have the triggers, allowing Fourze to fire the Cannons. Fourze can detach the two Cannons from his shoulders by pulling the Enter Lever on the Driver, making the N and S Magnet Cannons combining it into the . In this form, the MagCannon can attract anything that can be magnetized, then send it towards the attacker by sharply tilting the MagPhone halves forward. It can also fire a tornado of electromagnetism at a Zodiarts. The Limit Break for Magnet States is the , which is initiated when Fourze flips the button cover on the N MagPhone half and presses the button behind it, causing the MagCannon to charge then fire a burst of electromagnetism that slam into the Zodiarts, tearing apart the "internal organs". Due to the metallic nature of the Dragon Zodiarts, the finisher had changed to envelope him, then compressed him until he imploded. The alternative Limit Break for Magnet States is the , where Fourze charges up the Magnet Cannons, then activates the hover packs on his pack, getting him to move forward, then slams into the target. It works best if the PowerDizer has the Zodiarts in its grip and moves into Fourze's path. With Meteor using the N Magnet Switch, both riders can perform the , which allows both to use the magnetic pull from each other to ram into enemies. Magnet States' ending theme is entitled "Bounce Back". Appearances: Episodes 20-23, Super Hero Taisen, 25-28, 30-31, 36, 42, Space is Here, 46, 48, Movie War Ultimatum - Cosmic= Cosmic States *'Height': 206 cm. *'Weight': 98 kg. *'Rider Stats' **'Punching Power': 3.5 tons **'Kicking Power': 7.3 tons **'Maximum Jump Height': 23 m. **'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 5.8 seconds is Kamen Rider Fourze's electric blue and final form, accessed by the power of the 40th and final Astroswitch, the Cosmic Switch. In Cosmic States, Fourze is able to use the which can change into the club-like Boost Mode and the sword-like Sword Mode. In this form, due to it being a fusion of all 40 Astroswitches, Fourze can access any Module by touching their respective emblems on his chest. If he touches an Astroswitch emblem on his chest without switching on any of the other Astroswitches currently in his Driver, he has the ability to summon it into his hand; for example, he can summon the Beat Switch if the Launcher Switch is currently in the Driver. Cosmic States has the on his chest, which are four touch panels with 10 Astroswitch symbols on each one, all arranged depending on their Module Basement. By touching the symbols on his chest, Kamen Rider Fourze can conjure the power of an Astroswitch to use or augment the power of one with another of the same Module Basement (for example giving the Launcher Switch the effect of the Freeze Switch which are both Cross type switches). In this form, Kamen Rider Fourze can also perform a warp drive and has a much more powerful exhaust in his hover pack. The downside of this States Change is that it is powered by Gentaro's bonds with the Kamen Rider Club, and it can't be accessed when any of his friends cut their bonds with him. According to Tachibana who is later revealed as Virgo, the alternate way to active Cosmic States is through ruthlessness. Though nothing more has actually been explained, since Gentaro has a bright and friendly personality. It is eventually revealed that the access to this form relies mainly on Gentaro's faith in the friendship he forged, instead of the fact whether the Kamen Rider Club is in one piece. Cosmic States' Rider Kick Limit Break is an oddly simple , where Fourze jumps into the air and charges Cosmic Energy to his foot and slams it into the target with incredible force. Cosmic States' ending theme is entitled "Cosmic Mind". Cosmic Module Barizun Sword The is a sword-like Module accessed by the Cosmic Switch, enabling Kamen Rider Fourze to use it in either the club/rocket-like , or the slashing armament . The sword can utilize various Astroswitches, but it is only compatible with any Circle Module Basement-orientated Astroswitches, excluding the N Magnet Switch, which must always be paired with the S Magnet Switch. By inserting the Cosmic Switch into the Barizun Sword, Fourze can initiate two Limit Breaks, one for each of the Barizun Sword's modes. *Boost Mode: Unnamed Rider Thrust, where it creates a warp drive behind an enemy that will either lead them to space or to a location of Gentaro's choosing and it must be used first before using the second Limit Break. *Sword Mode: , where Fourze swings the Sword for a huge sword beam attack. For simplicity's sake, it can be done in the form of an enhanced slash attack by just inserting the Switch into the Sword in Sword Mode. Appearances: Episodes 32-40, 42-44, Space is Here, 45-48, Movie War Ultimatum, Wizard 53 }} - Rocket States= *'Height': 200 cm. *'Weight': 116 kg. *'Rider Stats' **'Punching Power': 3.5 tons **'Kicking Power': 6.3 tons **'Maximum Jump Height': 18 m. **'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 7.3 seconds is Kamen Rider Fourze's orange form accessed by the Rocket Switch Super-1, arming him with two Rocket Modules on both arms. Fourze Rocket States first appears in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Fourze & OOO: Movie War Mega Max when Nadeshiko creates the S-1 Switch in her final moments with a physical body so that Gentaro may combat Lem Kannagi. This appears for the first time in the series in episode 41, as Gentaro loses the ability to use Cosmic States due to Virgo throwing the members of the Kamen Rider Club into a state of depression, via intimidation tactics. Tachibana arrives on Earth, equipped with a jetpack, and teaches him new ways to fight. Seeing no other way to catch him, Gentaro, remembering Nadeshiko as he takes out the Switch, transforms into Rocket States and catches Tachibana, only to find out that Tachibana is another identity of Virgo and later, he uses the Rocket States once again during the final battle against the Sagittarius Nova. This States has shown the ability to perform two Rider Kick Limit Breaks. * : The default Limit Break; a corkscrew kick. * : Uses the Drill Module to execute a stronger version of Base States' Rider Rocket Drill Kick. Appearances: Movie War Mega Max, Episodes 41-42, 48, Movie War Ultimatum, Wizard 53, Kamen Rider Taisen - Rocket Drill= Rocket Drill States *'Height': 200 cm. *'Weight': 105 kg. *'Rider Stats' **'Punching Power': 5.6 tons **'Kicking Power': 3.5 tons **'Highest Jump': 24 m. **'Fastest Speed': 100 m. per 6.5 seconds **'Rider Rocket Drill Blast': 25 tons is Kamen Rider Fourze's orange form accessed by the ability of the Clear Drill Switch, which is found by Kamen Rider Amazon in the Amazon rainforest. Its appearance is similar to Rocket States with Base States' head. Kamen Rider Fourze is armed with the Rocket Drill Module, which appears to be a combination of the Rocket and Drill Modules on his right arm. The Limit Break for Rocket Drill States is the . This form is exclusive to Kamen Rider Fourze Hyper Battle DVD: Rocket Drill States of Friendship, but only if the DVD watcher chooses Fourze's ending over Amazon's. }} - Fusion States= *'Height': 206 cm. *'Weight': 110 kg. *'Rider Stats' **'Punching Power': 4.3 tons **'Kicking Power': 9.4 tons **'Highest Jump': 25 m. **'Fastest Speed': 100 m. per 6.0 seconds **'Rider Fusion Drill Kick': 25 tons is Kamen Rider Fourze's first purple form accessed by the ability of the Fusion Switch; this switch grants Fourze access to the Meteor switch, which combines the powers of the Fourze Cosmic States (It's because the Fusion Switch is created from 40 Astroswitches in the same way of creating the power of Cosmic States) and Meteor to initiate the States change. In this form, the Astroswitches have become transparent and enhanced. Its appearance is similar to Cosmic States with a white head and elements of Kamen Rider Meteor and Meteor Storm. In this States, Kamen Rider Fourze is armed with both the Meteor Galaxy and the Cosmic Module Barizun Sword. Also, what this States comes with is the ability to use Meteor's Jeet Kun Do style, making him more dangerous to his foes, as well to compensate for the loss of use for the Arm Switch Basements, a flaw that is also seen in Magnet States. The Limit Break of this States is the , where Fourze activates the Drill Module and jumps at the target while illusions of Base States and Meteor appear on Fourze's sides as he flies towards his target. This form is exclusive to Kamen Rider Fourze the Movie: Everyone, Space is Here!. - Meteor Nadeshiko= Meteor Nadeshiko Fusion States is Kamen Rider Fourze's second purple form accessed by the Meteor Switch, the Nadeshiko Switch, and the Fusion Switch. In this form, Kamen Rider Fourze gains both the powers of Kamen Rider Meteor and Kamen Rider Nadeshiko, armed with silver Rocket Modules on each arm and has silver ski-like Modules called the on both of his legs which allow him to glide around at high speeds. This States has two Limit Break finishing attacks. * : Fourze launches a Rocket Module (or both Rocket Modules) at the enemy. They return back to him after a period of time. * : A stronger version of Rocket States' Rider Tailspin Crusher. This form is exclusive to Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Wizard & Fourze: Movie War Ultimatum. }} }} Equipment *Cosmic Energy - Main power source for Fourze's gear Devices * Fourze Driver - Transformation device * Astroswitches - Fourze's small devices that allow him access to that Switch's Module when activated in the Driver * Astroswitch Kaban - Carrier briefcase for Fourze's switches * Foodroids - Fourze's mini-support robots * NS MagPhone - Fourze's cellphone-like gadget that allows the transformation into Magnet States Weapons * Elek Module Billy the Rod - Fourze's sword-like weapon that is used in Elek States through the Elek Switch * Fire Module Hee-Hackgun - Fourze's gun/flamethrower/fire extinguisher-like weapon that is used in Fire States through the Fire Switch * Cosmic Module Barizun Sword - Fourze's broadsword/club-like weapon used in Cosmic States and Fusion States * Meteor Galaxy - Fourze's gauntlet-like weapon used in Fusion States through the Fusion Switch Vehicles * Machine Massigler - Fourze's Rider Machine * Powerdizer - An independent support vehicle to assist Fourze Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Kamen Riders Category:Kamen Rider Fourze Category:Fourze Riders Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes Category:Kamen Rider Club Category:Tech Riders Category:Riders with more than one identity